Protesto!
by Claypollo
Summary: "Y dale. Otra vez con "Protesto". ¿Es que ese chico no se cansaba nunca...?" (Klavier/Sebastian) (Fluff)


\- **¡PROTESTO!**  
Y dale. Otra vez con "Protesto". ¿Es que ese chico no se cansaba nunca? No había ninguna contradicción en el testimonio del testigo, ¿no? Entonces... ¿Qué es lo que iba a protestar ahora? Se fijó en el fiscal que estaba contra él. No parecía preocupado. Entonces todo iría bien. Si Klavier estaba tranquilo, él estaba tranquilo.  
Se cruzó de brazos, varilla en mano y sonrió con satisfacción.  
\- **¡Está claro que el testigo miente! ¡Acabas de sudar un poco con ese testimonio!**  
¿Eh…? ¿Eeeeeh? ¿Qué clase de objeción era esa? ¡No había pruebas! Volvió a mirar a Klavier. Estaba algo más nervioso. ¿Por qué…? ¡No podía hacer eso!  
\- **¡MUY BIEN, APOLLO! ¡ASÍ SE HACE!**  
Alguien en el banquillo de al lado empezó a animar al abogado. Un tipo con pelo oscuro y tiritas en el rostro. El abogado pareció avergonzarse e hizo un gesto disimulado para que se mantuviera callado. Que ruidoso. Aún en silencio todo su ser desprendía una energía apabullante. Desagradable.  
\- **Supongo que tendrás pruebas de eso, Herr Forehead.**  
\- **¿Eh…? Eso…**  
¡Eso es! ¡No tenía pruebas! Se acercó un poco en el banquillo con una gran sonrisa. ¡Esta vez estaba acabado! Klavier había ganado esta ronda. Después de todo, en un juicio lo importante son las pruebas, no meras suposiciones sin fundamento. Su mentor se lo había enseñado así. El abogado empezó a hablar a susurros con la chica que tenía al lado, y la cara de Klavier cambió por completo. ¿Se había perdido algo? ¿Había algo mal?  
Dio un golpe en la mesa.  
\- **¡POR SUPUESTO QUE TENGO PRUEBAS!**  
\- **¿Eeeeeeh?** -Esta vez no pudo contener su sorpresa.  
¿CÓMO QUE TENÍA PRUEBAS?  
\- **¡El testigo, el señor Murder asesinó a la víctima con esta daga, la cual escondió como una decoración!**  
\- **¿Daga…?**  
Klavier dio un golpe en la pared. Él tampoco había oído nada de una daga. ¿De dónde había sacado ese tipo…?  
\- **¡Estoy seguro de que si buscamos, sus huellas están en este arma!**  
\- **¡ESO NO PRUEBA NADA!**  
El juzgado entero, incluidos el juez, el fiscal y el abogado posaron la vista en él. No podía aguantarse y ver como ese tipo vencía a Klavier.  
\- **¿Eh…? ¿Sebastian…?** -Susurró el fiscal con el rostro descompuesto.  
\- **Incluso si sus huellas están en la daga… ¿Cómo puedes probar que es el arma de crimen?**  
Todos empezaron a hablar entre sí, mientras el abogado parecía totalmente sacado de lugar. Sebastian sonrió. Lo había cogido.  
\- **¡Orden! ¡Orden!** -El juez dio un par de martillazos, silenciando a la multitud. - **Esto… ¿Y… Y usted quién es?**  
\- **Sebastian Debeste. Fiscal.** -Hizo una reverencia al presentarse.  
\- **Esto… Señor Debeste… Pensaba que el fiscal encargado era el señor Gavin.**  
\- **¡A-Ah…! ¡No! ¡Yo solo…! Haha… ¡Lo siento!** -Se sentó rápidamente mientras el resto reía.  
Pero aún así… Klavier parecía más seguro de sí mismo. Asintió, orgulloso. Pero su vista se apartó del rubio unos momentos… Sentía como si alguien lo estuviera fulminando con la mirada. Se giró a la izquierda… Ahí estaba. El chico de cabello oscuro y tiritas. Mirándolo, desafiante. Con una sonrisilla de satisfacción y un "Heh" se volvió de nuevo al juicio.  
\- **Eh… Bueno… Después de esa interrupción… Iba diciendo…**  
Apollo hizo una mueca de desagrado, cuando Klavier lo interrumpió con un solo de guitarra en el aire.  
\- **Oye, Herr Forehead. La pregunta sigue en el aire, ¿sabes?** -Le guiñó un ojo a un muy contento Sebastian. - **¿Cómo podemos saber si es el arma del crimen?**  
\- **Ah… Pero… ¡Señor Juez! Esa interrupción…**  
El juez negó con la cabeza.  
\- **Señor Justice. La pregunta es válida.**  
\- **¿Eeeeeh? Eso… Eso es…**  
El abogado empezó a remover papeles intentando buscar la respuesta a una pregunta que no la tenía.  
\- **¡UN MOMENTO!**  
De nuevo se hizo silencio en el juzgado. La sonrisa de Sebastian se desvaneció por completo cuando el tipo de pelo negro se levantó, señalando directamente hacia Klavier.  
\- **¡Clay, no…!** -Masculló Apollo intentando detenerlo. Pero el tipo no lo hizo.  
\- **Esto… Bueno… ¡Si es el arma del crimen, estoy seguro de que quedarán restos de sangre en la daga! … ¿Verdad?**  
El Juez estaba patidifuso.  
\- **Y… Y usted… ¿Es…?**  
\- **¡Clay Terran! ¡Astronauta!**  
\- **¿A-Astronauta…?**  
Nadie sabía qué demonios estaba pasando. Pero Sebastian solo sabía una cosa… ¡No iba a perder!  
\- **¡Ya se ha comprobado que hay restos en el cuchillo que se encontró con anterioridad!** -Sebstian se levantó, señalando directamente a Terran con su varilla. - **¡Y las huellas del acusado estaban en él! ¿Acaso hay que probar algo más?**  
\- **Pero eso fácilmente ha podido ser una trampa, ¿no? ¡El acusado vivía en esa casa así que es normal que sus huellas se encontraran en el cuchillo!**  
\- **¿Entonces el Señor Murder usó guantes para la trampa del cuchillo y no para la daga? ¡No tiene sentido!**  
\- **¡TÚ no tienes sentido!**  
\- **¿Eh?**  
\- **¡Tengo razón! ¿Verdad, Apollo?**  
\- **¡Klavier…! ¡Está claro que están equivocados!**  
Abogado y Fiscal parecían querer que la tierra se los tragara ahí mismo, mientras el Juez los miraba como si pensase que esto se trataba de una broma. La chica que acompañaba a Apollo parecía divertida viendo a esos dos discutir.  
\- **… Señor Juez…** -Empezó el castaño lentamente.  
\- **Esto… ¿Podemos…? Cinco minutos…** -Acabó Klavier.  
El Juez asintió lentamente.  
\- **Eh… S-Sí… Tomémonos un descanso de cinco minutos. Creo que… Todos los necesitamos.**  
Martillazo.

Salió de la sala detrás de Klavier con la cabeza agachada. Sabía que no debería haber hecho, pero… Aún así…  
Cuando llegaron a la sala de espera, el alemán se giró abruptamente y lo agarró por los hombros. Por un momento Sebastian dio un respingo, pero su rostro calmado le dio confianza.  
\- **Pero… Pero.. ¿A tí qué te pasa?** -Soltó Klavier entre risas.  
\- **¿Oh?**  
\- **¿Te has dado un golpe o algo? No es como tú saltar así en un juicio.**  
\- **¡No es eso!** -Dobló su varilla con ambas manos. - **¡Es ese maldito astronauta…! ¡Me saca de mis casillas!**  
Apartó el rostro unos momentos para ver al otro lado de la habitación. El abogado bajito parecía estar riñendo al tal Terran, que no dejaba de disculparse con una sonrisa incómoda.  
\- **¿De verdad es eso…? Ese tipo está siempre gritando en los juicios de ese abogado. Te acabas acostumbrando.**  
Klavier rió un poco, pero Sebastian no lo hizo.  
\- **Después de que he venido desde Europa… Me hacía ilusión verte ganar un juicio. Por eso…**  
\- **Venga, hombre. Ten un poco más de confianza en mi.**  
\- **¿Eh?** -Sebastian abrió la boca un poco mirando directamente hacia los ojos de Klavier.  
\- **Te prometo que voy a ganar. ¡Así que no tienes que alterarte así! ¿Vale?**  
El castaño sonrió un poco y asintió.  
\- **Vale.**  
\- **¿Prefieres quedarte y ver el juicio desde esa televisión?** -Señaló la pantalla de la sala de espera.  
No era lo mismo que ver a Klavier ahí en directo, pero sabía que saltaría de nuevo así que asintió lentamente. No quería que perdiese por su culpa después de todo…  
\- **¡Bien! ¡Estaré animando desde aquí!**  
\- **¡Eso es!** -Klavier sonrió. Uno de los guardias lo avisó de que tenía que volver y accedió, sin soltar los hombros de Sebastian. - **Tranquilo. Aún tengo un par de ases bajo la manga.** **  
**Guiñó un ojo, y le dio un beso rápido en la frente antes de marcharse por la puerta. El fiscal se quedó ahí con una sonrisilla boba.

En cuanto se marchó Klavier comenzó a deambular para buscar el mejor sitio desde donde ver la televisión. Y lo encontró. Justo donde estaba sentado cierto tipo moreno con tiritas en el rostro.  
\- **Tú…** -Susurró Sebastian.  
\- **¿Eh? Ah. Eres tú.**  
Se produjo un breve silencio incómodo.

Después de un par de horas, el juicio había terminado. El resultado fue un "No Culpable" al acusado Good Mann, cliente de Apollo Justice. Una vez más lo había superado… Pero lo peor de todo era que ahora tenía que enfrentarse a la decepción de su novio Sebastian. Menudo lío…  
Salió a la sala de espera, pero… No estaba ahí.  
\- **¿Eh... ? ¿S-Sebastian…?**  
\- **¡Claaaay!**  
Una voz familiar vino de la sala. Apollo Justice y Trucy Wright. Parecían estar buscando a alguien también.  
\- **¡Ah! ¡Es Klavier! Oye, Klavier. ¿Has visto a Clay?**  
\- **¿Clay…? El astronauta, ¿verdad?** -Apollo lo fulminó con la mirada cuando lo soltó como si no fuera la gran cosa. Pero decidió ignorarlo. - **Me temo que no, Fräulein. Pero da la casualidad de que yo también busco a alguien.**  
\- **¡Oh! ¿Ese fiscal…? ¿Sebastian Debeste?**  
\- **Correcto.**  
\- **No me digas que se quedó en la sala de espera con Clay…** -Apollo frunció el ceño. - **Espero que no se hayan peleado…**  
\- **No se como será tu amigo, Herr Forehead, pero Sebastian no es del tipo violento.** -Hizo una breve pausa. - **...Creeme.** **  
**- **¿Entonces dónde pueden haberse metido…?**

Buscaron por todo el juzgado. Cualquier sala, cualquier baño, incluso pisos superiores y las salidas… Pero nada. No estaban en ninguna parte.. ¿Dónde demonios podían estar…? Ya casi se dieron por vencidos, cuando pasaron por la cafetería y dos voces familiares llamaron la atención de Trucy, Apollo y Klavier.  
\- **¡Wooow! ¡No me digas! ¿Entonces has estado en el espacio?**  
\- **¡Hahaha! ¡Aún no! Pero si todo sale bien… ¡Pronto…!**  
\- **¿Clay?**  
\- **¿Sebastian?**  
Los dos se volvieron hacia la puerta. Chocolate caliente en mano.  
\- **¡Oh! ¡Klavier!**  
\- **¡Apollo! ¿Cómo ha ido el juicio?**  
Fiscal y abogado se quedaron unos momentos en silencio. Tuvo que responder Trucy.  
\- **¡Ha ganado Apollo!**  
\- **¿De veras…? Es una pena…** -Empezó Sebastian. - **¡Pero lo has hecho muy bien, Klavier! ¡Estoy muy orgulloso!**  
\- **Ah… Oh… Claro.**  
\- **Espera… ¿No lo habéis visto…?**  
\- **Bueno, es que… Nos entró hambre… Así que le dije a Sebastian que si quería merendar y ya ves.** -Clay soltó una risita. - **¿Nos acompañáis?**  
\- **Em… Se hace tarde… Deberíamos ir a ver al Señor Wright… Quizás en otro momento.**  
\- **Oh, claro.** -Clay se levantó, y dejó el dinero de su merienda en la mesa. Luego le sonrió a Sebastian. - **¡Entonces nos veremos otro día!**  
\- **¡Claro! ¡Nos vemos pronto, Clay!**  
Y se marcharon, con un abogado tan confuso como Klavier. El rubio se sentó en frente de su novio que parecía la mar de contento.  
\- **De verdad…**  
La confusión se volvió risa, y acabó riendo delante de Sebastian que era el que ahora no parecía entender nada.  
\- **¡O-Oye…!**  
\- **Venga, anda. Vámonos nosotros también.**


End file.
